Juliet Revoria
by Juliet Anderson
Summary: Yeah, just a typical teen. Shes just a were-vampire as all? Well she has to deal with stuff along her paths of life.


**MAIN CHARACTERS IN CHAPTER 1:**

**Juliet Main character/ Brianna Juliet's friend/ Alex Juliet's other friend/ Juliet's Mom & Dad/ Kristina Juliet's Friend, Chance Juliet's Dog/ Cameron.**

**1st Day Of School: A New Life**

"OMG!" I yelled. Me and Brianna were talking about boy's, being in 7th grade, and our new schedules. "Brianna are you STILL druleing over Drake?" Drake was the guy she liked, ever since 5th grade! "You know it!" Brianna said. I was hanging up my new clothes and throwing away some old ones. I was thinking about Cameron. He was quiet, and yet we always fought, but had some great times? Oh, how mysterious he was. He always laughed at me, but in a brother sister way. In one point of life I was falling for this, this very strange guy. I was thinking about him.. when i remembered. Summer 2008, I bit him. Wait, I didn't tell you?! Oh I almost forgot! I am a were-vampire, I bet your laughing, arent you? Well my dad's a vampire, and moms a werewolf. Best of both worlds, aye? "Hello...?!" Yelled out Brianna. "OH! Sorry i forgot we were on the phone.." I exclaimed. "How could you forget?? You said Ill be right back you never did. Is something on your mind?"

"Oh.. uhm no. I'm... fine? But I have to go.. Bye!" I hung up before she could even talk. "wow.." I said to myself. There was just so much on my mind! Thats when I fell asleep.. "KNOCK CLICK CLICK KNOCK" I heard that sound from my window. " What the...?" I looked out and there was Cameron, with rocks!? He was hitting them at my window. He didn't notice that I opened the window, and i got chucked in the head with 2 rocks. " Ooh Crap! I didn't see you their Juliet." I was smiling really weird because i didn't know what to think or say! " Juliet, I wanted to say good night to you, and ill see you tomorrow at school!"

"Oh well... Okay! Thanks and you to!" He left and ran back to his house. Wow, guys are so weird, when they have something to say to a girl, they say something stupid! I was too tired to find out what he wanted to say. I peacefully fell asleep. When I had this dream. It was Cameron, He was laughing at me, and I.. I was crying, in a corner.. alone? Thats when my alarm went off. I felt weird.. I have no idea what that dream was trying to tell me!

"RING RING RING!!" The bell always pierced my ears. I tried to find my locker. "Hmm.. Locker Number 181?" After looking for a long time i found it. I looked right next to me, my eyes widened and my mouth looked like I was the _scream_ mask. Right next to my locker, number 182 was.. Cameron! He gave me a smirk. I was starring at him like some weirdo. " Uhm.. you okay Juliet?"

I blabbered some gibberish. He laughed and said " Well what class do you have first hour"

"Gym" I said hoping he would say he has it to! "Omg, really? Me to!" I laughed to and said " See you soon then." We actually decided to walk together. He held my had far a Milli-second. Or maybe our hands just hit each other? I went in the girls locker room, he was to distracted and followed me in! "AHHH!" All the girls yelled.

" Oh Shit!" He screeched. I was cracking up. I HATE I changing in the girls locker room. I wish each girl had their own changing room. I mean we need our privacy, its so embarrassing!

We all had to run for 15 minutes. I was running as I was trying to catch my breathe. A group of girls were walking, maybe there just _'Too Fragile' _to run. They all yelled "Hey Juliet!" I just smiled and quickly said "Hay." Me and my friend Sam (Who Hates Being Called Samantha) Was running with me. " So (huff) How (huff) Was (huff) your (huff) morning? (huff)" She was huffing so much from running so long. "Actually, pretty great!" I was hyper and exited that I didn't care if I was running a marathon! Cameron came by me and gave me a nudge. "Your looking hot in those shorts" Said Cameron's friend being mean to me and making fun of me. " Ahaha, you probably wanna see me in some shorter shorts (babe) " I replied as me and my friend were laughing.

**My Status in middle school: The super white girl who's crazy but acts quiet. Shes not popular, but know everyone.**

2nd - 6th hour went by normally, i saw all my friends and we all sat together at lunch time. But at lunch i was hungry... for some blood.

TUNE IN TO FIND OUT WHAT HAPPENS NEXT!


End file.
